Él, ella y Hermione Granger
by MariSeverus
Summary: Llegué a creer que tú te reías conmigo, ese era mi sueño. Es una cicatriz nueva en mi piel y otra más para ti. Aunque eso poco me preocupa, ellas contarán todo sobre nostros alguna vez. Severus las ama a ambas y ellas lo aman a él.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, había decidido que me ahorraría las publicaciones; pero sin duda este es el último fan fic del ramo SS/HG que construí en este viaje. No hago mucha explicativa, y se lo dedico a mi beta reader principalmente. Espero, poder hacerlo bien esta vez. Como ven, las comas no se me dan bien. Saludos y besos.**

* * *

**

**Él, ella y Hermione Granger**

_Una mentira dicha mil veces, se convierte en una gran verdad_

_Político venezolano._

**Día cualquiera en la rara escuela Hogwarths**

Los días eran cálidos y frescos en Hogwarths. Para los que apreciaban la infraestructura desde afuera, podían pensar que vivía un hombre multimillonario adentro; o simplemente un anciando excéntrico. Y así era, había un anciano viviendo tras esas cuatro, o treinta y dos paredes. Pero no sólo vivía un anciano excéntrico, también vivía un detestable profesor de Pociones.

Era curioso, que una persona como esa pudiera existir. Bastaba decir, que sorprendía el hecho de que alguien pudiera ser tan amargado y odiar tanto la mera existencia. Sin embargo, en ese instante muchas cosas pasaron. ¿Por qué mencionamos esto? Bueno, por que cierta persona usó mal la expresión "las paredes oyen"

- ¡No tiene sentido!– Gritaba una mujer, en el despacho del dichoso profesor. Ella simplemente pasaba, pero no pudo evitar oír aquello. ¡Sus quejidos se escuchaban hasta tres pisos arriba!

- ¿Podrías bajar la voz? – Le reclamaba él. Nunca lo había visto así, usando una voz "tenue y calmada" más bien lo tachaba de "dulzura". Por supuesto, ella iba a seguir; pero sus pies seguían allí. Congelados.

- ¿Que baje la voz? ¿Eso quieres? ¡Quieres que baje la voz! – Ella seguía gritando, y él seguía parado; imposibilitándole la visión. ¿Quién le gritaba al profesor Snape, sin que él se inmutara siquiera?

- Dumbledore y yo ya lo discutimos. Es la mejor forma de– dijo Snape inexpresivo. La mujer de un momento a otro, se había movido y por fin pudo verla bien

- ¡Te he dicho que no Snape! ¡No van a hacerme esto! – rugió ella, moviendo las manos; gesticulizando lo que quería responder.

- Creo que he sido bastante claro – Decía, mientras se giraba. Iba a salirse de aquella habitación.

- Estoy embarazada Severus, no te atrevas – susurró ella, antes de que a él se le ocurriera decir algo más.

Se había quedado pasmada, sólo observaba lo que sucedía adentro. La mujer, salió de la habitación y lo último que vio de ella, fue su largo cabello negro. Estaba enfadada, o peor aún; embarazada. Pretendía irse, ya había visto demasiado; pero una especie de sonido débil la regresó a su espionaje accidental. Ella sólo quería preguntarle algo, no tenía la culpa.

Aquel hombre seco, hosco y de semblante severo, estaba allí. Estiró su brazo, y observó algo que tenía en sus manos. No pudo vislumbrar bien; de qué se trataba pero sí observó algo que le paralizó en el instante. El profesor, lloraba. Lágrimas amargas que caían una tras otra. Por primera vez notó, que Severus Snape sabía llorar.

- Severus, Cathrina se fue. Ella dijo que no iba a volver.

- Comprendo – fue lo único que dijo, pero ya no había rastro de esas lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien Severus?- Era Dumbledore, entraba en esa sala- Si lo deseas yo podría.

- ¿Pedirle que se quede? ¿Cuando vamos a?- pero perdió el valor, su profesor por primera vez se quedó sin habla; sin comentarios.

No había regresado al despacho, no después de lo que había oído; ni de lo que había visto. Por supuesto, Hermione Granger no era curiosa y no le gustaba meterse en problemas. Sin embargo, había olvidado su propósito al ir a verlo; y tuvo que regresarse eventualmente. No se desprendía ningún sonido de aquel despacho y todo estaba en oscuridad. Seguramente Snape no estaba dentro, y no tenía sentido que ella intentase entrar.

Pero estaba equivocada, sí había alguien dentro. Había un relajante sonido, y por un momento; siquiera importó lo que estaba haciendo. Ella entró, y caminó hacia esa particular melodía. Al final, se había encontrado con Snape; y estaba leyendo algo mientras escuchaba una vieja canción. Por un momento sólo le contempló, nunca antes había visto algo así. No de él por supuesto.

Ella siempre quiso conocerle, pero por supuesto; ambos tenían demasiados prejuicios contra ellos mismos que simplemente era imposible. Aún así, no pensaba acribillarle con preguntas hasta que él quisiese desnudarse enteramente hacia ella. Y no estaba siendo literal.

Quiso devolverse, pero él ya la había escuchado entrar; pero simplemente no se había preocupado por nimiedades. Se frotó los ojos con dos dedos y soltó los pergaminos que leía con mucha calma. Luego, giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella estaba parada allí, con su rostro a medio ver por la suave luz de una vela.

- Supongo, que algún día; usted aprenderá a tocar.

- Lo lamento, creí que estaba vacío.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere señorita Granger? Como creo que ve, estoy ocupado justamente ahora.

- Yo quisiera- ¿Qué quería? Preguntarle el por qué era tan cruel, por qué había llevado hasta el llanto a una mujer; por qué no la había dejado hablar y la había dejado sola.

- ¿Qué quiere?- le dijo secamente- no sé si me escuchó cuando dije, que estaba ocupado.

- Señor- ella observó el lugar. Sobre el alfeizar estaba una pequeña botellita, y debajo de ella un pedazo de pergamino- ¿Por qué se queda aquí dentro? La cena está entretenida, además la reunión.

- No me siento con deseos de salir justo ahora- le dijo, sin mirarla. ¿Por qué no la insultaba? ¿Por qué permanecía en silencio y parecía deprimido? Quizás era momento de retirarse, y regresar del lugar por el que provino. Cuando la situación se ponía de esa forma, era mejor irse. Quien sabe, a lo mejor, de un momento a otro estallaba en improperios. Pero a veces, Hermione no escuchaba consejos. No demasiado.

- ¿Cómo puede estar acá sentado y no aburrirse?

- Tengo muchas cosas importantes, que no me permiten aburrirme Granger- le dijo, amargamente. Hermione ladeó la cabeza, observando el lugar; con muchísimo silencio. Le gustaba leer, pero si se leía todos esos libros que Snape coleccionaba; enloquecería.

- ¿Toca el piano?- preguntó ella, mirándolo a lo lejos. En realidad, nunca lo había visto allí; a ciencia cierta.

- De vez en cuando. ¿A qué viene todo esto Granger?- bien, ya saltarían los improperios- ¿A qué ha venido? ¿A hacer una encuesta para el corazón de brujas?

- No, en realidad- ella se mordió el labio. Seguía sin saber a qué había ido, siquiera lo sabía de su primera vez- quería saber, si quería venir al comedor.

- No, no quiero. Ya se puede ir.

No tuvo más alternativa, esa fue su carta de salida. Para cuando la puerta se cerraba, estaba esa música nuevamente. No supo por qué, pero sentía que él la estaba tocando y al mirar por la puerta mal cerrada; así era. Severus Snape sabía tocar el piano. Parecía preocupado, deprimido. Una faceta diferente.

Subió las escaleras, y se quedó en la cena. No tenía mucha hambre, pero aún así se obligó a comer. Para cuando terminaba de comer, un fantasma traspasaba las paredes del pasillo, y detenía a otros fantasmas. Estaba alarmado, por algo que sucedía en las mazmorras. Por supuesto, ella acudió enseguida. Podía Snape estar en dificultades.

- ¡Se ha vuelto loco!- gritaba el fantasma. Un fraile- ha estado arrojando cosas por todo el lugar.

- ¿Lo has visto? ¡Puede que esté encantado!- exclamaba otro.

- ¡Sé que ese hombre está cuerdo! ¡Intenté decirle que dejara de arrojar cosas, pero fue imposible!

De un momento a otro, había bajado las escaleras a zancadas. La primera vez, sí no había tenido razones para bajar; pero justamente en ese instante sí. Aunque, dudaba que él fuera a necesitarla si estuviera en problemas. Como si ella, tuviese más entrenamiento mágico que él. Salvaguardando, que él era profesor; y ella una estudiante. Aún así, corrió hasta casi resbalarse; y se detuvo en la puerta. Trató de entrar, pero primero tuvo que apartar una gran cantidad de cosas del suelo.

- ¿Profesor Snape?- suspiró ella, otra vez inmiscuyéndose en temas que no tenían que ver con ella- ¿Está bien?

Severus Snape estaba al fondo del despacho, simplemente parado; mirando a su alrededor. El lugar sí estaba hecho un completo desastre, excepto la pequeña botellita y la carta en el escritorio. Él seguía derramando lágrimas, y seguía tan deprimido como lo había encontrado anteriormente. Sólo había una pequeña variante, estaba enfurecido; y eso se le notaba a flor de piel. Intentó caminar hacia adentro, pero Snape ya se había movido; y pretendía salir. Se apartó con rápidez; y se dejó cubrir por las sombras de la mazmorra.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que estaba sola, simplemente pudo salir para respirar. Pensaba regresarse, seguramente si él la veía le daría la regañina del siglo; y más por como estaba actuando. Aún así, su ideal de ayuda le prohibió dar un paso fuera del despacho. Al entrar, sus ojos se centraron en la botellita y en el pedazo de pergamino. ¿Por qué estaban intactos y lo demás destrozado? No tenía lógica para ella.

Se detuvo frente al escritorio y titubeó un poco; antes de simplemente tomar el pedazo de pergamino. Estaba dirigido hacia Snape, y era escrito por Horace Slughorn. Comenzó a leerlo con muchísima atención.

_La poción más fuerte de "Filtro de muertos en vida" que pudimos encontrar. Con unas dos gotas será suficiente, pero presiento que eso ya tú lo sabes Severus. Una lástima, que tengas que tomar esta medida; pero creo que es lo mejor._

Bien, esperaba ella que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Esa poción, ¿Severus iba a matar a alguien? Por que, a no ser que tuviera algún propósito educativo; ella no le veía otro uso posible. Sí, a veces era muy paranoica.

Escuchó pasos que se aproximaban, y simplemente dejó las cosas donde las encontró, refugiándose bajo el piano. Por los pasos, y su sonido; parecía que Snape había regresado al despacho; y ponía orden en el. Se mantuvo allí, sin atreverse a moverse. ¿Y si quería matarla a ella también?

Todo estuvo en orden en muy poco tiempo. Él había regresado a su butaca, y se había arrojado a ella; descuidadamente. Lo podía ver, a través de un pedazo de madera que estaba flojo. Se llevó una mano a la sien; y se permitió pensar.

- No puedo hacerlo- dijo, mirando en dirección al pergamino- ¡Diablos, no puedo hacerlo!

Acto seguido, había comenzado a llorar nuevamente; apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, y su cabeza entre ellos. Había algo que estaba mal, y ella quería descubrirlo a toda costa. ¿Qué le dolía tanto al profesor de pociones?

- Es demasiado para mí, no me obligues a hacerlo ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me obligues a hacerlo!

Hermione cerró sus ojos, cuando Snape había pateado algo que pasó casi rozándola. Volvió a dejar su cabeza reposar en el sofá, mientras respiraba. Había cerrado los ojos, y por un momento Hermione creyó; que podía salirse. No podía ni debía permanecer debajo de ese piano por toda la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Más del fan fic, espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S  
**

* * *

**

**Él, ella y Hermione Granger**

_Una mentira dicha mil veces, se convierte en una gran verdad._

_Político venezolano._

**Lágrimas amargas  
**

Hermione se había quedado debajo del piano, temiendo que Snape se despertase. De un momento a otro, Snape había tenido reacciones que no comprendía y que le preocupaban. Sin embargo, parecía que en ese instante se había quedado profúndamente dormido y mantenía entre sus manos la botellita de filtro de muertos en vida. De puntillas, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del despacho. Seguramente, Snape no la detectaría y ella podría salir sin recibir un reclamo.

A la mitad de su camino, notó que Snape se despertaba nuevamente. Se había llevado una mano al rostro y trataba de mantenerse en calma. Lentamente, Hermione trató de pasar desapercibida. Fue imposible. Snape se giró y la observó con detenimiento, consciente de que alguien había visto y oído lo que él había estado queriendo ocultar.

Se enderezó en el asiento y apartó de su frente un mechón de cabello. Hermione sonrió nerviosa, tratando de excusarse sin sentido. Snape no le prestó atención de todas formas. Miró el pedazo de pergamino y luego la observó a ella.

- Lo lamento- se disculpó ella, sin mirarlo- quise irme, pero pensé que usted no estaba bien y necesitaba ayuda.

Snape meditó lo que ella comentaba en voz débil. Volvió a mover su cabeza en dirección a la botella y le mantuvo la vista por un corto instante. Luego, volvió a mirar hacia Hermione.

- ¿Sabe que es eso Granger?

- Sí.

- ¿Y sabe que se hace con eso?

- Las personas jamás despiertan.

- ¿Y no quiere saber, para qué quiero yo usarla?

- ¿No querrá usted... asesinar a alguien? ¿O sí?

- Si ese fuera mi plan, lo habría hecho con una varita- dijo amargamente. Como si eso fuera lo que desease en el alma. Hermione le miraba sin comprender, mientras él hablaba como si relatase una historia.

- ¿Y qué quiere hacer con ella?

- Pues, tengo que dormir a alguien. Ese alguien no debe despertar jamás.

- ¡No puede!- dijo ella, tapándose la boca cuando rememorase a la mujer de la visita- ¡usted va a matar a una mujer y a su bebé!

- ¿¡Quién le dijo eso!?- estalló él y la pequeña mesa vibró cuando su pie sin querer la golpeara. La detuvo para evitar que el frasco se reventara.

- Lo oí, por accidente- tuvo que confesarlo. Pero Snape no se inmutó.

- ¿Y acaso sabe usted de qué está hablando?

Hermione negó, a sabiendas de que esos detalles no los podía conocer. Suspirando, Snape se dejó caer en el sillón; hundiéndose en el mismo. Ella le mantuvo la vista, esperando por una aclaratoria.

- Entonces permanezca callada.

- ¿¡Callada!?- exclamó Hermione con violencia. Snape no hizo más, que un gesto con las manos para que se calmara.

- Sí

- ¡No!

Snape no esperó a explicarse demasiado. Suspirando tomó el pergamino, y lo arrojó al fuego. Se hizo cenizas en un santiamén, mientras Hermione pretendía avisarle al director. Al correr, Snape le detuvo sin darse la vuelta; contemplando el fuego.

- Él ya lo sabe. Dumbledore ya lo sabe, Granger- dijo sin inmutarse. Hermione se giró lentamente hacia él; con una expresión de petrificación.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero Snape no se lo permitió. La rodeó lentamente y se guardó la botellita en el bolsillo de la túnica. Se inclinó para mirar a Hermione quien había bajado la cabeza debido al temor.

- Trataría de explicárselo, pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente- le dijo con una voz que pareció un susurro. Hermione no se atrevió a mirarle, ni se atrevió a alzar la cabeza.

Le observó irse y se mantuvo de pie, aún pasmada ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Aún así, la imagen de sus lágrimas persistía en su cabeza. Tenía que ser una realidad. Él no podía desear matar a nadie. ¿O sí?

Corrió tras él, todo lo que sus piernas le daban y un poco más. Lo alcanzó tiempo después, al pie de la escalera. Dumbledore, le había interceptado y le preguntaba con muchísima calma si tenía la poción en sus manos. Snape asintió, girando la cabeza buscando a Hermione. Ella se ocultó tras una columna. Tenía que hacer algo, ella no podía permitirle a Snape acabar con una vida.

Snape terminó de subir las escaleras, justo cuando ella comenzaba a hacerlo. Se detuvo apenas para descansar y continuó corriendo. Si recordaba bien, la mujer que respondía como Catrhina ya no estaba. Si la encontraba, ella podía... ella podía.

A mitad del camino, se llamó estúpida por escuchar lo que no era asunto de ella. Con el corazón acelerado continuó caminando. Muy pronto Snape se había perdido de vista y recostada de una pared, ella había perdido toda esperanza.

¡Dumbledore! Estalló de pronto su mente y fue entonces cuando comenzó a correr de nuevo. Para cuando llegó, Dumbledore estaba por salir. Ella se detuvo frente a él con una mirada de asombro. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmo en una situación así?

- ¡Señor!- dijo con violencia- ¡El profesor Snape va a matar a alguien!

- Sí, va a hacerlo. ¿Cçomo sabes eso Hermione?

- Lo escuché, bueno sé que no debí.... ¡Pero señor!

- Váyase a su sala común.

- ¡Catrhina está embarazada!

- Ya lo sabemos- fue su respuesta antes de bajar las escaleras sin inmutarse.

Snape por su parte, ya había salido del castillo. Había desaparecido en las cercanías y se había reagrupado en una pequeña habitación. La cama era blanca y tenía algunas manchas de sangre sobre sus sábanas. Sus paredes también las tenían, pero a grandes rasgos poco desorden se podía percibir. Aparte de un extraño olor a sangre seca y a hojas chamuscadas.

Snape caminó entre la ropa que estaba en el suelo y vislumbró a una mujer de largos cabellos negros. Ella estaba en el suelo, cantando una canción de cuna mientras arrullaba a su "vientre". Snape se inclinó y la tomó por los hombros. La mujer mantenía la vista fija en la brillante botella que Snape tenía en su bolsillo. Al verla, comenzó a negar con fuerza mientras él la observaba a los ojos sin inmutarse. No demasiado.

- ¡Vamos!- le espetó.

- Por favor... Severus. Por favor. ¡No te atrevas, te lo ruego!- Exclamó, tratando de safarce. Snape, sin embargo, la sostenía con mucha fuerza.

No le hizo caso y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ante la negativa de la mujer, simplemente optó por desaparecer. En poco tiempo ya no estaban en aquella habitación.

Regresó a la enfermería y la dejó en la cama, destapando la pequeña botella con los dientes. Echó su contenido con cierta torpeza, en una copa y se la puso frente a los ojos.

- ¡Bébela!

- Severus por favor, no lo hagas. Estoy embarazada

Había reunido la suficiente fuerza como para intentarlo. Catrhina colocó su mano sobre la de Snape, pero fue retirada con un gesto seco. Severus meditó por un largo instante. Luego giró la cabeza.

- Sólo por eso.

Sacó su varita y trancó las ventanas, una por una. Luego de eso, tomó la varita de Catrhina y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Con unas cuerdas mágicas, la mantuvo atada a la cama.

- Me duele más a mí que a ti. Pero no tiene sentido que siga con vida.

Trancó la puerta y con andar apresurado, se encaminó hacia la torre Gryffindor. Demandó que Hermione apareciera en el acto y eso fue lo que sucedió. Hermione estaba parada frente a él con una mirada llena de nerviosismo. Severus le observó por un corto instante, antes de sostenerla por los brazos.

- Me va ayudar, Granger- Dijo de manera amenazante. Tomándola por los brazos y obligándola a chocar con una pared.

- ¿Ayudarle? ¡Yo no pienso ayudarle! ¡Ni piense que yo le ayudaré!- exclamó ella, tratando de apartarse. La pared se lo evitaba

- ¡Nadie le mandó a entrometer sus narices donde no debía! ¡Y ahora que lo ha hecho, no se arrepentirá!- susurró, con los dientes apretados y zarandeándola contra la pared

- ¡Fue un accidente yo no..! ¡Yo no quise hacerlo!

- Me ayudará a preparar una poción, que mate sólo al bebé. Será su castigo por su manía de escuchar conversaciones privadas. Ahora sí podrá hacer uso de su nombre "Sabelotodo".

- Y si me rehuso ¿qué señor? ¿Qué sucederá si llego a rehusarme?

- Dudo que quiera saber, la respuesta a eso Granger. Ahora, mantenga la boca cerrada mientras camina- Se había colocado a su estatura, y le hablaba al oído- ¿Qué espera?

* * *

Me despido por acá. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	3. Chapter 3

**Él, ella y Hermione Granger**

_Una mentira dicha mil veces, se convierte en una gran verdad_

_Político venezolano._

**En el laboratorio**

Hermione pasó largas noches, sin cerrar uno de sus ojos. Trataba de mantenerse despierta, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos. Mientras trataba, Severus analizaba la onceaba muestra que había preparado con su ayuda. No podía encontrar una pócima, que no causara efectos contrarios o que hiriera a la persona que la probara. Hasta ahora, había probado con animales y los resultados no eran los esperados. Había matado a tres y a uno, parecía que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

Se levantó para estirar las piernas. Severus la miró por unos minutos, mientras continuaba mezclando la pócima que tenía entre sus manos. Hermione paseó alrededor del laboratorio e inspiró en silencio. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus la miró a través del cristal que tenía en frente. Ella suspiró y tomó uno de los tarros, para mirarlo.

El líquido rojizo, con una fluidez como la miel, atrajo su atención de inmediato.

- Necesito que haga algo. Así no terminará aburriéndose, por lo que veo.

Hermione parpadeó pesadamente y asintió en silencio. En realidad, solo quería dormir. Suspiró y esperó por la orden de su profesor de pociones. Su asesino profesor de pociones.

- Vigile a Cathrina. No permita que se vaya. Aunque embarazada; es poco lo que se puede mover.

Ella no dijo nada y prefirió no pensarse cómplice del asunto. Inspiró en silencio y suspirando ese aire, caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, Severus Snape tenía algo que agregar.

- Y no hable con nadie- dijo de pronto- o se arrepentirá.

Hermione asintió en silencio y abrió la puerta. Caminó hacia una habitación larga y con paredes viejas, de cal y suelos de piedra. Una especie de habitación, dentro de esa ratonera en la que solían vivir los Slytherin. Miró a su alrededor y pensó que no había nadie adentro. Sin embargo, dudó de eso, cuando una mano nerviosa se posó sobre su boca, impidiéndole gritar.

- Por favor, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí.

Ella inspiró, luego de que la soltara y pudiera respirar. La mujer, estaba sentada frente a ella y la miraba con mucho miedo. ¿Qué podía decirle, ahora que estaba allí adentro?

- Sé que Severus te conoce, sé que él confía en ti. Necesito salir de aquí. ¡Por favor! No quiero perder a mi bebé. No dejes que él lo mate.

- Pero. ¿Por qué quiere hacerte eso?

A su juicio, la mujer era muy hermosa. No creía que Severus Snape, estuviera casado. Con una inspiración profunda, la mujer juntó sus manos sobre su vientre y lo acarició ligeramente.

- Severus quiere acabar con su vida, por su error. Por un accidente que cometió. Él no lo sabía, incluso yo... ¡Por favor, tienes que salvarnos!

- Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

- Tienes que ayudarme a escapar. Sé que él quiere acabar con su vida, pero yo quiero tenerlo. Por favor, ayúdame.

Pues, ella también estaba en contra de todo eso. Inspiró y trató de pensar cómo ayudarla. Con una sonrisa suave, asintió, tratando de calmar sus ansiosas palabras. Inspirando levemente, ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta. Alguien se acercaba. Se apartó de la mujer y se quedó a un lado, esperando.

Severus Snape entraba en la habitación. Las miró a ambas y luego, a Hermione.

- Salga de aquí, Granger.

Hermione hizo lo que le pidieron, mientras la mujer la miraba con un gesto suplicante. Severus trancó la puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Cathrina retrocedió en la cama y suspiró nerviosa.

- Cathrina, tienes que escucharme.

- No. ¡No voy a escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir, Severus Snape!

- ¡Ese bebé no puede nacer! No sabes lo peligroso que podría resultar. ¡Es ilógico!

- Es mi hijo y lo tendré, te guste o no.

- Pues en ese caso, no me dejas alternativa que hacértela beber.

- ¡Ni te atrevas! No puedes matar a un niño, por tu error. Eso es inhumano.

La mujer sollozó con fuerza, mientras Severus sostenía uno de sus brazos y trataba de obligarla. Ella forcejaba mientras lloraba. Ante todo eso, perdió la fuerza para continuar e hizo otra cosa.

La abrazó en silencio y se resbaló con ella. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y no dejó de llorar. La botella se había quedado en la mesa y brillaba con un resplandor curioso. Dejó de mirarla. Dejó de mirar lo que tenía a su alrededor.

- Severus por favor. ¡Por favor!

No quiso hablar, tampoco era que pudiese decir algo que remendara esa situación tan penosa. Alzó la cabeza y miró la poción sobre la cama. Tenía que estar pensando en estupideces. Tenía que estar sintiendo estupideces.

Pero ese bebé no podía nacer. Quisiera ella o no, ese bebé no podía nacer.

Y así perdiera algo que amara, tenía que arrancárselo.

- Lo siento- le dijo y ella abrió los ojos- no puedo.

_"Lo siento, pero no puedo"._


End file.
